When LightKun's Bored
by SakudaChanLovesYaoi
Summary: Light has been bored all day-even too bored to sleep. When the clever and perverted detective notices, how will he cease such boredom? LxLight Lemon. Rate M for obvious reasons. R&R !


Light Yagami sat in his normal chair at L's investigation office, bored out of his mind. He wanted entertainment, and whatever he had to do, he was going to get it. He didn't feel like playing chess, nor tenis. "Light-Kun," L said in a monotone, glancing to the perfectionist with large black orbs. Light glanced over to the detective.

"Yeah?"

"You seem tired. Let's head to the bedroom," L suggested, standing up in his haunched position. Light nodded and stood as well, hearing the annoying chain around his wrist. "Night everyone," they said to the investigation force. They waved and headed out to their homes.

Light laid on the shared bed, in the shared room. L sat ontop of the satin blankets, typing mindlessly on the labtop he brought with him. Light stared at the ceiling, too bored to even sleep. His eyes rolled over to stare at L for a few minutes. "Is there something wrong, Light-Kun?" L asked, his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"I'm just bored is all," Light admitted. It was quiet for a few moments, before L smirked devilously. Light didn't notice this, so he kept staring at the ceiling. L carefully closed his labtop and set it on the nightstand.

"Gah!" Light squealed as L pounced ontop of the younger body, straddling his hips. "W-what are you doing, L!" He yelled. The detective leaned forward and placed a kiss on Light's bare throat. Light shivered as his skin tingled under L's soft lips.

"You said you were bored. I'm just solving the problem," L whispered huskily, giving a soft bite. Light squeezed his eyes shut, finding himself uncomfortable.

"L-" He was cut off by a gasp as L's hand pressed against his clothed errection. "Does that feel good, Light-Kun?" L murmured, unbuttoning Light's shirt. The perfectionest bucked his hips into L's hand, sweating from the intense heat. "M-more, please," he gasped, making L chuckle.

"Please what, Light-Kun?" L asked, giving Light's cock a squeeze through the night pants.

Light couldn't breathe, the air was suffocating. He laid his head against the pillow and dug his hands into L's wild hair as the detective licked around Light's bronze chest, giving kisses and bites where he most thought Light was sensitive. L stopped at Light's left nipple, where his tounge shot from his lips and lapped the sensitive area. Light groaned alloud, his back arching until it was off the bed. L held Light's hips down, taking his hand from Light need.

The perfectionist whimpered at the lost of contact, but soon recovered when L bit Light's nipple, which knocked the breath out of the brown-haired boy. "L!" Light screamed, his hands tightening around the detective's dark hair. L moaned against Light's bare skin as he switched sides. Light tried to get any friction, but L's hands held him firmly to the mattress. "L," Light whinned, making the detective raise his head, to which a trail of saliva trailed from his lips to Light's chest. Light felt his cheeks heat at the sight. It made him rock hard, which became very uncomfortable.

Fortunately, L was done playing. He zipped open Light's pants and shimmied them down Light's slim waist, leaving the brown-haired boy in his plan-gray boxers. Light shivered at the cold air as it hit his thighs. "Stay still," L ordered, sliding down to where his face was close to Light's restraint. The brown-haired boy leaning on his elbows, watching as L kissed below his belly-button. Shivers wouldn't stop raking down Light's body. The panda-detective hooked his spider-like index finger into Light's boxers, and pulled them down to Light's knees.

Light fell back on the pillow as L took the head into his mouth, licking the pre-cum that formed around the tip. "A-ah . . . Ngh." Light continued to make soft mewling sounds as L added suckion, and more of Light's cock. His pale hands held down the younger's hips as he became restless. Light kept his eyes shut, and his fingers in L's soft hair. L bobbed his head a few times, nearly sending the younger one over the edge. "L . . . L!" Light screamed his partner's name once again. L released Light's cock and lifted his shirt off, then threw it to the floor. His pants and a pair of boxers followed suit.

Both genuises were covered in sweat, and panted like dogs. L reached into Light's night stand, pulling out the hidden lube. "H-hey! How did you know-"

"I'm L, Light-Kun. I know everything," he replied smoothly, pouring the goop onto his heated cock. He released a low moan, making Light gulp in some air. He tried his best to restrain himself from plowing Light into the matress, since the boy was so deliciously sinful. "Light," he breathed, leaning over to taking Light's lips with his own. They molded passionately, tongue clashing as L pulled Light's legs around his ribcage, while his fingers with the left over lube slipped surprisingly easily into Light's entrance. The brunette moaned. L reached into his drawer in the nightstand, pulling out the keys to the handcuffs. While stretching his uke, L unlocked the chain, letting it slip onto the matress and slide off the edge.

"L!" Light gasped as L's spidery fingers brushed against his prostate. The detective threw the key, then pushed his fingers against the gland, causing his uke to squirm and pant. "N-no more teasing," the perfectionist whinned, bucking his hips once more. L gladly grunted in agreement before removing his three fingers, then he slowly brought his member to Light's entrance, pushing in ever so slowly.

Light whimpered, for L's cock was way bigger then his fingers. L leaned over while sheething himself, licking at Light's jawline to calm the boy. When L became completely engorged in Light's entrance, he clintched his teeth, trying his hardest not to move. Light clutched L's hair tightly in his fists, barely effecting the detective as he gazed into the black orbs. "Kiss me, then move," he whined, his lips immediately covered by the detective's. L tried to make their kiss as passionate as possible, but his wild bucking made it kind of hard. He plunged deep into Light, earning a scream from said male. The bed creaked in protest while Light continued to moan out L's name, his fingers untangling themselves from his hair to dig his nails into L's back, earning a low moan from the other.

They continued their love-making, sharing sloppy kisses and thrusting a different angles. Light wrapped his legs tightly around L's body, screaming when L mercilessly hit his prostate. "Nugh, L! I-I-" L grasped Light's member, pumping it to his thrusts. The brunette was soon reduced to a puddle of pleasure as his head rested against the pillow, druel seeping down the corner of his mouth. L groaned lowly, squeezing Light's cock and recieving Light's semen into his palm and the boy's bronze stomach. L gave one last thrust before he shuddered and called out Light's name, filling the younger boy to the brim before pulling out. His gaze faultered to Light.

The perfectionist reached out weakly, grabbing L's neck before he pulled the detective into an affectionate kiss, letting their lips mold with one anothers before pulling apart. "Light-Kun doesn't seem so bored anymore," L panted, earning a tired look from the brunette.

"Now I'm tired. Lay down with me, L," he murmured, cuddling into the blankets. L noticed he didn't care to clean himself up despite the fact he was such a clean-freak. L shrugged and got into the bed his Light, playing his the brunette's locks while his chest molded into Light's back. "Night L."

"Goodnight, Light-Kun," the pale man replied, kissing his lover's neck before laying down his head and resumed his favorite hobby since he met Light Yagami.

He watched the boy sleep all night, a small smile on his face.


End file.
